


Not Expected

by roguewords



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone call didn't really catch her off guard. Who she found when she got there did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Expected

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/214527.html?thread=45417983#t45417983) at comment fic.

When Andy called her up, she was pissed. It was one of her rare days, off a much needed break. “Hey Gwen, one of your people’s in the drunk tank. You wanna come down and talk to ‘im?”

Damnit Owen. Can’t be bothered to get thrown in on your day off. Oh no. “What’d he do?”

“Public intox and assaulting an officer.”

“Who?”

“Ehn, it was O’Malley. He deserved it.”

“Thanks Andy, I’ll be down there in a bit.”

***

 

She called Jack on her way to the station. Informed him that the next time Owen had his drunken ass thrown in jail she was going to let him rot. Jack just laughed and told her not to beat him up too badly. She flashed her credentials at the new sergeant behind the counter, told him where she was going. The one thing she wasn’t prepared for when she got there was it not being Owen.

“Ianto?” she asked incredulously. “What are you doing here?”

“Public intoxication and assaulting an officer was the charge,” he said, running his hand through his hair.

She starred at him through the bars. He was slouched on the small bed, shirt untucked. His usual tie was missing, in a bag with the rest of his personal items. His manner was more like that of Jack, not caring about his surroundings, just naturally fitting in. It didn’t suit him at all.

“Come on, let’s go get coffee.” That was Jack’s influence as well, and she was almost certain that the story had something to do with the man.

***

 

“So?” she asked after they had their drinks.

“Let it go Gwen. It’s not important.”

“Important enough for you to hit a man.”

“He deserved it.”

“That’s what Andy said,” she laughed. She waited.

Ianto took a long sip of his drink. “We had gone out for drinks after taking one of Janet’s friends home last night. Jack only stuck around for one drink, claiming paperwork. Owen and I spent a few hours at the bar. Started talking about sex. Hell, when does a conversation with Owen not lead to sex?”

Gwen blushed.

“He asked about Jack. I told him. That arsehole officer heard me, and started shooting off his mouth. Owen told him to shut it. The officer left, we kept talking and drinking for a few more hours. I…” Ianto dropped off what he was saying, the look on his face saying enough.

“He’s a right wanker, O’Malley. Andy said he deserved it. If Andy said so, then I believe it. I’d believe it even if Andy hadn’t of agreed with you.”

“Thanks Gwen.”

“So, do you need a ride home?”

“Why don’t you just drop me at the Plas?”

“Sounds like a plan,” she grinned.


End file.
